Whispers in Solitude
by windtamer01
Summary: As a child, Anna was always alone, thus, shutting her heart to everyone. However, when an orange headphoned man meddled with her life, things began to change as she found herself falling for him.


**Whispers in the Dark**

**_law-of-roninz_**

* * *

Summary: As a child, Anna was always alone, thus, shutting her heart to everyone. However, when an orange headphoned man meddled with her life, things began to change as she found herself falling for him. 

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I'd be the happiest creature here on Earth if I'd be allowed to! NYAHAHA!

Chapter One

The sky was perfectly clear. The soft breeze dances with the waves in the ocean. Leaves rustle everywhere you look at. Birds are flying and chirping melodic sounds that can make almost anyone sit down and relax even for a little while. Almost. But not for Anna Kyouyama, for she could not appreciate a single thing in her sole miserable life. That even the beauty of nature is just an eye sore for her.

Ever since childhood, she was treated as the black sheep of the family. Both her parents and even her sisters would just ignore her like she doesn't exist in this world. She tried to be good at anything. Cooking, cleaning the house, and all sorts of chores girls in her age would normally do. However all of her efforts were put into vain.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"My dearest children, finally your long waiting has come to an end. For now is the time where each and every one of you will determine all of your potentials in becoming a highly respectable itako in the future." The austere head of the Kyouyama clan spoke calmly.

The three siblings nodded nonchalantly. They had been eagerly practicing every technique they could master in the short span of time given to them.

"Shari"

Being the eldest, Shari was called on first. She stepped forward upon hearing her name and followed the instructions given to her by an elder. A spirit, named Kumichen, was tasked to be summoned by her. With full confidence, she chanted a prayer and a weird looking spirit appeared out of nowhere. After finishing the task given, Shari walked back to her original position with a cocky expression plastered on her face.

Khein was called on next. She summoned a spirit called Amanojaku without even breaking a sweat. She took a glance at their parents and was glad to see that they are quite proud of what she and her elder sister were able to achieve.

Shivering, Anna waited patiently for her name to be called. This time she will prove to everyone that she will be the best itako the prestigious Kyouyama clan will ever have in its 700-year history.

"Anna" the elder uttered in a bored voice.

The nervous blonde itako approached the elder. She listened attentively at the name of the spirit she was about to summon. It was with the name of Reiku. The crowd gasped in shock. Reiku was known to be the strongest and fiercest spirit never to be underestimated. The elders smiled to themselves. Their plan was pool-proof. (Err…Have I spelled it right?) Once Anna summons the god-like spirit, it would backfire on her and she would be out of their lives completely.

Anna started to swing her itako beads and chanted her prayer at the same time. After a few seconds, a blinding light came into view. Her sisters' mouths were hung open while the elders stood dumbfounded at the scene right before their very eyes.

To the crowds dismay, a silver owl appeared which showed no resemblance whatsoever to Reiku.

All of the people surrounding Anna laughed at her. Insults could be heard here and there.

"You're a shame to our clan!" the clan's head yelled.

"What a disgrace! She really does not belong here in our family!" Shari whispered in a volume that can be heard by almost everybody.

"What can you expect from a bastard?" said Khein flatly.

Anna was terrified. She didn't expect this result. Tears began to pool around her eyes as other family members continued on insulting her.

"Stop it." She declared coldly.

The crowd turned silent for a while. But it resumed its noisiness.

"I said stop it."

"Why should we listen to a failure like you!" her father snapped.

She just can't bear any of their insults any longer.

"STOP!"

Once again, another blinding light could be seen. Only this time, the silver owl transformed to a sorcerer.

"Who dares to call me?"

"I, Anna Kyouyama, summoned you, Reiku-sama." She replied morosely.

"No way." An elder muttered.

In just a blink of an eye, the whole Kyouyama compound was in fire. Everyone was running for their lives except for Anna.

"Aaahh!" moans could be heard everywhere.

Anna just stood there watching the whole scenario. Afterwards, the fire was gone and all that could be seen are burnt down houses.

"It's your entire fault! Get lost! You're not my child anymore!" Misari Kyouyama, Anna's mother, exclaimed.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The memory of that fateful day was still fresh on her mind. She still remembered all of the vague details that changed her life into complete misery. After being disowned, she had nowhere to go. She was forced to live a life she has never experienced before. In the cold, lonely forest, she learned how to be independent. There, lots of danger awaits her. But surprisingly, she overcame it all without difficulty. She used to think that she would live the rest of her life there. That was until that day, the day where she saw a dawning hope in her wretched existence.

* * *

A/n: No FLAMES! I hate them! They're nothing but a pain in the butt! Jokes! Of course I like to receive not only praises (feeler!) but criticisms as well. HEHEHE! It's just that whenever I'm in the mood of doing my mischievous acts, I tend to reply those people who caught my attention with evil things that comes to my mind. (laughs manically) OKAY! If you still haven't got my point, try flaming me and you'll see what's in store for YOU!

NO!

I'm just kidding!

Please be nice!

And

R&R of course!

P.S.

I'm terribly sorry for this very short chapter. I promise that I would try my very best to make them longer. And please don't forget to review! It boosts my brain whenever I see reviews at my mail… ehehehe. And please tell me if I should continue working on this fic of mine. I'm quite unsure if I should or should not. Uhhmm… if there will be a next chapter to this, you can expect a lot of yoh x anna goodies! Hihihi. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, are all welcomed. But don't be too harsh on me, onegai?

LOVE AND PEACE! Haha!

* * *


End file.
